


【HQ/及影】你是不是偷偷举铁了？

by FairyKIN



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 13:36:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21357094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyKIN/pseuds/FairyKIN
Summary: *庆祝HQ欢乐的372话以及久违的及影“真像”糖😇*无证驾驶注意安全*难产且难吃，ooc预警
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 17





	【HQ/及影】你是不是偷偷举铁了？

洗完澡对着盥洗池前的镜子打量着自己的脸，影山总觉得自己最近胖了些，尤其是脸上的肉明显得多了一圈，归根结底还是怪及川前辈厨艺太好。  
可是明明对方吃得也不比自己少啊。  
影山拿起一旁的电吹风，自言自语：“青城前辈们的聚会未免也太久了吧？怎么还不回家？”千万不要又喝得醉醺醺地回家啊。  
正在想着及川，就听到了玄关出传来关门声以及一声比平日高上一个分贝的“小飞雄，我回来了”。  
影山放下吹风机，揉了揉自己已经快干的头发走出浴室，迎接他的是及川的拥抱还有略微带着酒气的亲吻。  
“喝酒了？”影山对上及川的眼睛。  
及川半眯着眼嘴角上扬，伸出手指在影山面前晃了晃：“就一瓶啤酒啦，今天很高兴啊还见到了国见还有金田一他们了呢~吃完饭又去了一起去打了会排球哈哈哈哈哈哈，都还是熟悉的感觉哎！”  
不管喝多少酒都会比平日被话痨的及川被影山推进了浴室：“及川前辈话好多！快去洗澡！”  
“飞雄！我没有拿毛巾！”影山刚拿着毛巾走到浴室门边，及川就叫嚷着拉开浴室门，热腾腾的水汽糊了影山一脸，及川光裸着身体接过影山手里的毛巾，倾身又在他的唇上“吧唧”一大口，意犹未尽地舔了舔自己的嘴角，笑容满面。  
及川见恋人没有拒绝，变本加厉地想要讨到更多的甜头，刚侧过头打算再次吻上去，就被影山抵着胸口推开，脸颊红扑扑的却摆出十分严肃的表情：“及川前辈臭死了！快去洗澡！”  
浴室门被影山拉上，影山靠在墙边抱着胳膊，脑子里面突然蹦出来疑问：及川前辈是不是又长肌肉了？刚刚抵到他胸前的时候感觉他胸肌更结实了？  
这个人怎么可以一边喂胖自己一边偷偷举铁长肌肉呢？太过分了！  
为了证实自己的想法，在及川走出浴室的第一时间，影山就凑了上去，伸手贴在及川胸前：“及川前辈的胸肌是不是又结实了？”  
影山胡乱摸了几下，及川看向影山的视线变得火热。因为长年打球而带着薄茧的指尖划过及川胸前的红粒，不自知的挑逗行为最致命。  
“飞雄你还要这样摸下去吗？”及川按住影山的手，对方显然意识到自己的行为有些不妥，想要抽回自己的手。  
影山的掌心触到渐渐硬立的红粒，脸立刻涨得通红，别过脸躲避及川的视线：“…明天还、还有训练的、今、今晚不可以……”  
及川轻笑，一只手绕到影山身后，隔着棉质睡裤捏了捏他柔软的臀肉，声音温柔带着些撒娇的味道：“小阿徹已经很久没有和小飞雄见过面了哎？真的不让他们见见面吗？飞雄太坏了吧！”  
影山脸红得发烫，眼前这个男人从交往开始想要的时候总是爱这样眨着好看的双眸，摆出一副可怜巴巴的模样来撒娇，以至于第一次做的时候影山差点以为自己应该是做“1”的那一个，直到后穴酸痛在床上趴着下不了床才意识到自己想得太美好。  
影山思绪飘远的片刻，柔软的唇瓣被及川含住，舌尖撬开牙齿，触碰到自己的舌尖，薄荷牙膏的清凉自舌尖蔓延。被托着屁股抱起来抵在墙上，影山伸出双臂环住及川的脖子，加深这个吻：“这次我要在上面！”

有些日子没有做过，紧致后穴被手指进入的瞬间，影山还是感受到了不适，趴在及川肩头扭了扭腰，屁股不情愿地往后试图躲避及川的触碰。  
“啪！”一巴掌落在柔软的臀肉上立即红了一大片，突如其来的疼痛让影山不自觉地用后穴绞紧及川尚未抽离的手指，张嘴作为回应在及川肩头狠狠咬下一口。  
很快，手指给予的快感已经不足以满足，影山红着脸趴在及川胸前胡乱亲吻，学着及川之前舔舐自己的模样，伸出舌尖去挑逗及川胸前的红粒，嘴里含糊不清地说着：“快进来，及川前辈快进来吧……”  
“要什么进去？”听到这句影山偷偷翻了个白眼，及川对于这个提问乐此不疲，每次做爱的时候总是会问上一句，而且下一句绝对是要自己叫他“老公”，恋人的小癖好总该要好好满足。  
影山用牙齿轻咬了一下及川胸前的红粒，撑起自己大半个身体跨坐在及川大腿上，手指由胸前一路下滑，绕过结实的小腹，直至握住对方滚烫硬挺的下体，上下撸动套弄。  
“及川前辈每次都会问同样的问题，很腻啊……”影山微微起身，握住及川的下体对准自己后穴的入口，刚刚进入半个柱身影山就瘫软了身体，抬起头看向将胳膊枕在脑后悠哉悠哉看着自己的及川。  
“那我下次换个问法？”及川按住影山的腿，下身的肿胀顺利进入紧致的甬道，及川将影山压倒在身下，“是不是还是在下面比较好？”  
“嗯…太深了……”影山无视及川的问题，勾住他的脖子，以吻封住他又想发问的嘴，也堵住了自己溢出唇瓣的低吟，影山的亲吻不在局限于他好看的唇瓣，往下去亲吻及川的脖颈喉结。  
及川握住影山的腰，抽插得不紧不慢，影山像是觉得力度不够，微蹙起眉头，及川明了，压着影山的胯按下去，猛地一下顶到很深的地方，影山张张嘴，眯着眼脸上的潮红还未褪去，像极了慵散又得到满足的黑猫。  
影山发泄了两次及川才肯放过他。  
及川从背后拥过影山，温热的唇瓣贴在他的后背，影山似乎是累了嘴里发出黏糊糊地声音，听起来很可爱，及川感受到自己刚休息下来的下身又有了抬头的迹象。  
甬道再次被顶开，影山睡意全无，“及川前辈，不要了！不要再来了……”  
因为身体被填满而难以言喻的快感汹涌而至，影山本能地向后撅起屁股迎合及川的动作，拒绝的话在嘴里重复着渐渐变成了“再快一点”、“太深了”这样的浪荡喊叫。  
“想看着及川前辈的脸做。”眼角挂着泪，声音拖着哭腔，影山这样说。  
及川一手掐住影山的腰狠狠地抽送，一手娴熟地揉捏着怀里人胸前的一侧粉嫩，被性欲冲昏头脑的影山挺着胸，渴望另一边被冷落的红粒也得到相同的照顾。  
“快不行了……嗯……”影山脑袋一片空白，体内那很灼热的肿胀以及胸前两颗肉粒带来的快感让他很快低喘着交代出今晚的第三次。

抱着影山去浴室又来了一发，眼看着恋人一边清理一边就要昏睡过去的可怜模样，及川心疼地吻了吻他的额头，自己用左右手解决了无处发泄的欲望。  
将和自己差不多高的恋人抱起，对方将脑袋埋进自己的肩窝蹭了几下，找个了舒服的姿势趴好，轻缓的呼吸洒在及川的后脖，嘴里呢喃大概是在说梦话。  
将影山塞回换好了崭新被套床单的被窝，及川屏住呼吸想要听清他到底在说些什么。  
“及川前辈……”叫了一声以后很长时间都没有后文，及川打算起身上床，影山嘴里又换了一句咕哝的话，“……不可以背着我偷偷举铁哦……”

—fin—


End file.
